First Kiss
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Le había tomado la mano en una ocasión y sabia, por la mirada centelleante y la sonrisa que Cherche le obsequió, que ese gesto significaba mucho más para ella que el anillo que había puesto sobre su dedo en un símbolo de promesa.


**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece

 **Nota de autor:** Tengo cuatro documentos de word abiertos en este momento, se supone que éste sería un drabble y terminó por convertirse en otra cosa mucho más extensa xD. Espero terminar de escribir lo demás para hoy TuT

Despues de ver sus support en el juego, remplazó a mis antiguos OTP. Lon'qu realmente MERECE a alguien como Cherche, ademas de un hijo como Gerome.

Espero lo disfruten, nos vemos :3

 **Advertencias:** Posible OOC.

* * *

 **First Kiss**

" _Te dije más de una vez que te quiero, que te quiero mucho. No te olvides de eso. Yo jamás digo algo en lo que no creo_ ".

-Ernesto Sabato

ツワブキ・ダイゴ

Después de enterrar su pasado, Lon'qu estaba seguro que nunca tendría que volver a enfrentarse a él, sino contaba sus constantes pesadillas y el miedo irracional que tenía hacia las mueres que se le acercaban, claro estaba.

Pelear hombro con hombro con un espécimen femenino no le hacía sentir algo en especial más que un cuerpo cerca del suyo mientras defendían su vida, pero solo era escuchar a su capitán decir que se había terminado como para casi correr lejos de cualquier mujer a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía una excepción que le hacía temblar por motivos diferentes. Le había tomado la mano en una ocasión y sabia, por la mirada centelleante y la sonrisa que Cherche le obsequió, que ese gesto significaba mucho más para ella que el anillo que había puesto sobre su dedo en un símbolo de promesa.

Por eso quería ser capaz de tocarla un poco más de tiempo, no simplemente un roce y después apartarse; ella merecía que fuera capaz de darle todo de sí.

Aunque se sintiera aterrado por ello.

—Aquí estás. —Robin se acercó con un montón de papeles en las manos sin verlo a la cara—. Tenemos un pequeño desvío e irá un reducido grupo para...

—Iré.

El estratega de los custodios asintió garabateando sin sentirse ofendido por la interrupción y Lon'qu sólo esperó pacientemente a que el chico recordara que más iba a decirle.

—Aún no exploro el terreno a donde iremos, pero Cherche dice que es mejor si vamos en pares; así que irás con ella.

—Bien.

A veces creía que Robin en lugar de estratega era un casamentero encubierto, o tal vez más allá de las capacidades físicas y encontrar los mejores dúos; era capaz de ver la atracción que había entre los Custodios. Al menos fue el primero en apostar que Tharja y Gaius terminarían en una relación y al principio todos se habían reído, hasta que en un desvío habían encontrado a su hija del futuro y el goloso había admitido que se habían casado en secreto de todos.

Lon'qu suspiró antes de seguir a Robin, tenía sus espadas y ese era el equipaje suficiente como para iniciar el viaje. Entonces vio al grupo que iría y no pudo evitar suspirar; parejas por todos lados.

Gaius y Tharja, Frederick y Cordelia, Stahl y Lissa, Chrom y Sumia, Robin y Say'ri; con la que al parecer, el estratega se estaba llevando muy bien en un plan romántico. Y por supuesto, Cherche y él.

La única que iba completamente sola era Lucina y porque empezaba a sospechar que los desvíos eran sugeridos por ella en un intento de encontrar a sus demás amigos y por ende; los hijos de todos.

— ¿Lo notaste también?— Robin inquirió con una ligera sonrisa despreocupada mientras Lon'qu echaba una pequeña mirada hacia los papeles del estratega, encontrando que solo estaban sus nombres y una línea hacia un signo de interrogación, aunque al ver el nombre de Noire aun lado de sus padres supo exactamente para que servía esa lista.

El espadachín suspiró, el de cabellos blancos podría ser un gran estratega; pero a veces distraía su cerebro con cuestiones que no venían al caso.

—Estamos listos. —Say'ri anunció a los dos hombres señalando hacia donde estaban los demás y Robin asintió.

—Andando.

ツワブキ・ダイゴ

—Minerva estás emocionada, ¿no es así?

Lon'qu esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de que la wyvern soltara un ensordecedor rugido en asentimiento. Say'ri sonrió a algo que Robin dijo mientras Gaius molestaba a su mujer, antes de que ésta sonriera y el de cabellos naranja se estremeciera por ello.

Entonces escucharon el grito de los aldeanos y sabía que debía ponerse serio.

—Cambio de planes. — Robin dijo mirando a los arqueros a la distancia—, Cherche, Cordelia y Sumia mantengan su distancia del radar de los arqueros protegiendo a los aldeanos que están más lejos de aquí —señaló a su derecha donde dos desprotegidos hombres estaban temblando como gelatina—. Cuando nosotros acabemos con ellos ustedes podrán estar seguras y moverse con libertad. Lon'qu, Frederick, ustedes por el camino de la izquierda.

El estratega miró tres segundos más y después a quienes quedaban, todos podían ver que estaba tratando de acomodarlos para no perder a nadie.

—Lissa, Lucina, ustedes se quedaran aquí.

—Me quedaré también. —Stahl dijo mirando a su esposa un tanto preocupado.

—Te necesito en las primeras líneas. — Robin negó y Chrom asintió a sabiendas que aunque su hermana tenía pocos meses de embarazo, su mejor amigo iba a protegerla a cualquier costo—. Podemos frenarlos en tierra y los wyvern por aire, nadie llegará aquí.

El castaño asintió, pero no parecía del todo convencido con el arreglo. Entonces Cherche se apareció de la nada.

—Él va a ayudarnos.

Lon'qu no había sentido celos antes, tal vez una ligera envidia hacia Basilio que se transformó instantáneamente en respeto por el hombre que lo acogió en Regna Ferox; pero celos nunca. Por lo que no entendió como ese sentimiento podía llegar a ser tan abrazador que sentía ganas de utilizar su espada contra aquel chico extraño.

Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba peinado ordenadamente hacia atrás formando picos en las puntas y su rostro de estaba oculto tras una máscara negra convidando con su vestimenta; además estaba montando un wyvern y por la expresión del chico, sabía que preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar, pero era la criatura quien quería luchar.

Stahl se relajó y Lissa sonrió estirándose torpemente para que el chico le diera un beso en los labios.

Después la lucha inicio.

ツワブキ・ダイゴ

— ¿Pero qué clase de brujería es esta?

Ante el grito de su esposa, Lon'qu volteó hasta donde se encontraba con el chico llamado Gerome, entonces fue testigo de cómo el jinete le extendía el anillo que tantas horas de tener que soportar a Gaius y a Stahl -en último momento a Lissa también- cuando lo buscaba pasó escuchando sus quejidos sobre cosas caras, muy sosas o demasiado ostentosas para Cherche.

Solo podía significar una cosa: Gerome era su hijo.

Lon'qu se sonrojó avergonzado por sus celos infantiles que incluso Say'ri lo observó como un bicho raro por unos momentos, entonces vio la sonrisa de Robin y como anotaba algo en sus hojas.

«Bastardo».

ツワブキ・ダイゴ

—No quiere saber nada de nosotros. — Cherche se lamentó en el camino de regreso, provocando que el espadachín quisiera poder abrazarla fuertemente; pero a Minerva parecía no gustarle la idea de alejarse de su jinete.

—Sigue aquí, eso es lo importante. —Lon'qu dijo y la pelirroja le sonrió antes de extender su mano en una muda invitación, el hombre la tomó con cuidado, disfrutando el calor que la calma de aquella pequeña mano le ofrecía y que sabía, tenía la fuerza para sostener un arma, pero la delicadeza para decirle que le amaba con cada roce de sus dedos.

Y se apartó, porque aún tenía terror; porque después del tiempo que tenían juntos aun le producía una sensación de miedo que no desaparecía sin importar cuanto la amaba.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó de forma torpe, pero Cherche solo suspiró antes de dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Lo entiendo.

El campamento era realmente animado cuando llegaron, contrarrestando el humor sombrío en el que Lon'qu se había convertido después del episodio con Cherche, sobre todo con ese par que nada más ver a Gerome casi soltaron un "¡lo hicieron!" como si hubieran acabado ellos dos todo un ejército de resucitados. Maribelle había regañado a muerte a ambos mientras que Noire intentó -y realmente fue un vano intento- hablar con su hijo.

Hijo. La palabra le producía una sensación extraña cuando tenía relativamente poco que se había comprometido, pero al mismo tiempo no lo consideraba incorrecto.

—Vaike debe pagar a Gregor.

—Pero aun no pasa en este tiempo, el gran Vaike no te pagará —El rubio se quejó empezando a alejarse a pesar de que el mercenario seguía sus pasos y Lon'qu sintió un tic en sus cejas, sino fuera el hombre sereno que era, los mataría a golpes en ese momento.

Empezó a caminar, lo único que quería era dormir correctamente y no saber de nada ni nadie hasta el día siguiente, pero ni bien entró a su tienda Cherche estaba esperándolo con una mirada ausente. Lon'qu sabía que tenía solo dos temas de conversación y ninguno le gustaba más que el otro, sin embargo notó el vendaje asomándose por debajo de la ropa de su mujer y frunció el ceño.

—Déjame ver.

—No es nada. —Cherche contestó antes de sentir el toque de Lon'qu en su barbilla, el hombre estaba temblando ligeramente; pero su agarre se mantenía firme cuando la hizo mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces la chica se rindió dejando al descubierto su hombro y con ello la herida de la flecha que Lissa se había encargado de curar lo mejor posible.

Lon'qu frunció las cejas con reproche hacia sí mismo, él quería evitar todas las heridas posibles en la piel blanca de Cherche y ante el menor descuido podía costarle hasta la vida. La pelirroja alzó su mano lentamente y la colocó en la mejilla del espadachín para que notara la sonrisa que le decía sin palabras que aquella herida no iba a matarla, intentando liberarlo de la culpa.

Entonces ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, la distancia se fue acortando mientras se veían a los ojos y cuando se dieron cuenta, sus labios estaban unidos mandando por su piel la sensación de que miles de pequeñas hormigas estaban caminando sobre sí, mientras que el beso se sentía realmente agradable y el miedo era remplazado por una sensación de paz que Lon'qu no conocía desde hacía años.

Y por segunda ocasión, agradeció a Naga por darle la bendición de conocer a la mujer que había sanado no solo su corazón; sino también su alma.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
